Nothing unusual
by TurtleLove
Summary: Somethings up with Mikey! Leo/Mikey TURTLECEST, don't like don't read!one-shot for now!


Leo/Mikey

_'Oh my god, what have I done?'_

Leo had just woken up. He was laying in his bed, the room was dark and he could still feel the warm body beside him, sleeping soundly.

The grogginess from sleep disappeared as flashbacks from the night before started to play in his head.

The two of them had been on patrol, they'd argued, came back and found the lair empty.

Later that evening he'd went to apologize but they had started fighting again and...

Leo's eyes get used to the darkness in the room and he could make out shapes he didn't recognize, that's when he realised he wasn't in his own room.

Leo looked over at the sleeping form next to him, panic started to move inside his body.

He'd slept with his brother.

***One day erlier***

Everyone was gathered in the livingroom to watch the morning news, the reporter went on about known gangs, robberies and local deaths in the city, nothing they haven't really heard before.

When the report was over they met up in the Dojo for morning practice, nothing they haven't done before.

After practice Raph and Mikey raced towards the shower, Mikey got there first. Nothing unusual there.

Just another typical day or so it seemed.

Later that morning Leo joined his brothers in the living area. Raph and Mikey were placed on the couch playing videogames and Don was seated in the armchair next to the couch, reading. Leo came to stand behind the couch, crossing his arms over his plastron.

"Hey guys, I was thinking we could all go out tonight, it has been a while sense we were on patrol"

"No"

"Can't"

"Sense when do you guys not want to go out?" Leo grunted.

"I'm going out, just not with you" Raph said still focused on the game infront of him.

"I have plans with April" Don said plainly not looking up from the book in his lap.

"What about you Mikey?"

Mikey looked over his shoulder to answer, somewhat nervous.

"Um, yeah okay I'll go with you"

"Great, if you guys need me I'll be in the Dojo" with that Leo turned around and left.

Mikey insantly regretted his decision. He'd just agreed to spend the afternoon alone with Leonardo, just the thought of that made his hands sweat and trouth dry out. He wasn't sure he would be able to handle it smothly. When someone else was a round he could always distract himself by talking to them instead of staring after Leo, now it would only be the two of them. No distractions. It was just a situation begging for disaster. Mikey needed to get himself out of this somehow.

"Earth to Mikey!"

"What?"

"You lost, you wanna play again or what?" Raph sounded annoyed.

"Nah...I'll be in my room" Mikey got up from the couch and left for his room giving a quick glance towards the Dojo before shutting his bedroom door, locking it behind him.

Raph and Don shared a comfused look.

Mike wasn't sure how many hours had passed when he heard a soft knock on the door and Leo's voice came in a soft tone from the other side.

"Mikey, you ready to go?"

"Almost, hang on"

The orange clad turtle took one final deep breath. Tonight his feelings weren't goint to get the upper hand, he was going to spend a normal patrol night with his oldest brother and put every single emotion aside. Mikey put on his best smile as he opened the door.

"Done, Let's go!"

Mikey could feel the butterflies in his stomach go crazy when Leo gave him one of his 'approval' smiles but he ignored the fluttering feeling and the two brothers headed for the exit.

"Alright, we're leaving!" Leo shouted so the remaining two brothers on the couch could hear.

"Be careful" Don said. Raph just gave a short wave as Leo and Mikey stepped out of the lair.

After 2 hours of running around the city they both agreed on a short break. The brothers jumped to an empty rooftop and took a seat on the edge of the roof.

It was starting to get pretty late, yet the traffic was the same as it was during daytime. Noisy.

They sat in silence for a minute just watching the streets below. Not that they'd said much during their patrol anyway, Mikey was trying to avoid conversation as much as possible.

"Everythings okay Mikey?" Leo looked over at his brother who had his gaze locked on the moving cars under them.

"Yeah, just fine" Mikey answered deep in thought, not daring to look up at Leo. He knew his brother would probebly be shining from sweat after running for so long. He wasn't about to challange his selfcontrol like that.

"You sure? you haven't said much all night" Leo said concerned.

"I said, I'm fine!" Mikey snapped. As soon as the words had left his mouth he knew his tone had given him away, something was definitely not fine, Leo didn't push the matter though.

It was quiet for another moment. Then Leo broke the awkward silence.

"...Don came to talk to me not too long ago..." Leo started, changing the subject.

"Oh boy..." Mikey siged, roling his eyes.

"Just listen"

Mikey didn't say anything more so Leo continued.

"I am a good listener and great at coming up with solutions, now Don did find out that it really helped him to talk about the things that were bothering him so we simply made a deal, whenever one of us needs to talk we go see each other, completely confidential of course. Maybe you and I should do that too?"

Mikey didn't move a muscle.

"Alright I guess I could do the talking and you just listen?"

The orange clad turtle just shrugged his shoulders.

Leo took a second to come up with something to make Mikey interested.

"I can let you in on a secret of mine?" Leo could see a tiny spark of curiosity in the corner of Mikey's eye, he still didn't turn to face him though.

"I can't cry" Leo said with a smile.

This made Mikey turn around in surprise, locking gaze with the blue clad turtle, ignoring the shiny leaf green skin.

"What do you mean?" Mikey asked.

"I don't know how and for as long as I can remember, I never have"

Mikey fell quiet, thinking back over the past years and Leo was right, Mikey could not remember one single time Leo had been close to tears.

"Why?" Mikey finally aksed.

"I don't know honestly, just never learned I guess"

"Isn't it kind of a relife though I mean crying isn't exactly a fun thing to do"

Leo leaned backwards, resting his weight on his arms.

"I would take crying over rage anytime" Leo smiled.

"I guess you're right"

Another long paus.

"Alright, I'll play along" Mikey said straightened his back nervously, clearing his throut.

"Let's hear it" Leo said encouraging his brother to go on.

"Dude, chill!"

It took Mikey a moment to gather his thoughts.

"Alright so let's say there was this guy right? and he just realised that he had feelings for someone he shouldn't have feelings for, what would he do?" Mikey looked at Leo questionably.

"I'll answer your question with another question, what would happen if he acted on these feelings?"

"I dunno, hated by friends and family?"

"And I'm guessing these these aren't the kind of feelings that can just be ignored?"

"No" Mikey sighed.

"First of, no one can help who they fall in love with, still family should always come first but if this guys family loves him then they would try to be understanding and supportive even though they might not agree"

Mikey answered with a nodd.

"Was this to any help?"

"Kind of..." Mikey had a puzzeled frown on his face that worried Leo.

"Do you know what incest is Leo?"

The question caught Leo of guard, he was starting to worry were this conversation was heading.

"Um, yes why?"

"Let's say this guy had feelings for his cousin or something?"

"Mikey, were are you going with this?" Leo asked nervously.

Mikey could sense that this was making his older brother very uncomfortable and knew he had gone too far. If only talking about it was making Leo nervous then the trouth would make the blue clad turtle sick and he would probably never speak another word to Mikey again.

"Nevermind" Mikey answered, tearing his gaze away from Leo's, it was time to stop talking, he'd said too much already.

Leo kicked himself mentally knowing he'd screwed up, Mikey had finally started talking and all he had to do was listen, instead he opened his big mouth and blew it, why did he have to ask that?

"I wanna go home now" Mikey said. He got up and walked over to the ladder that would take him down to street level. He was about to climb down but stopped in his tracks to turn around and look at his older brother.

"Hey Leo?"

Leo turned around to look at Mikey.

"Yes?"

A pained expression crawled agross the normally happy turtles face.

"I guess it's kind of obvious already but we don't have a deal" With that Mikey left the roof, making his way back to the lair.

When Leo got back to the lair it was dead quiet. In the kitchen he found a note saying that everyone was out. Leo guessed that Mikey was still at home though, hiding out in his room and not wanting to be bothered.

Leo sighed. He got over to the stove to brew himself some tea as he read the time on the microwave, it was almost eleven. He knew Mikey would still be awake.

When the tea was heated he poured it into a tiny cup then went to the fridge and grabbed a soda from the bottom shelf.

He could at least try and apologize.

Leo took firm and steady steps towards the stairs but the closer he got to Mikey's bedroom the more he started to question his decision, maybe he should just let his brother be for now and talk to him in the morning?

No, it was now or never.

In front of Mikey's door, Leo took the soda under his left arm to free his right hand, ignoring the chills he got from the cold can, then knocked softly on Mikey's door. Leo could hear a rough 'what' coming from inside the room.

'_Good, he's still awake' _Leo thought.

"Mikey, can I come in?"

The door opened and Mikey's head poked out.

"Why?" Mikey's voice was thick as if he was on the edge of tears but other than that there was no sign of any emotion.

"I need to talk to you, I brought drinks" Leo held out the soda for Mikey to grab. Mikey spotted the tea in Leo's left hand then moved his gaze to the soda infront of him. He accepted the drink and moved aside so his older brother could enter his bedroom.

Leo took a look around as he stepped inside. The room wasn't as messy as he remembered it, guessing Mikey also got tired of stumbling over everything eventually.

The door closed behind them. Mikey walked across the room, placing his drink on the nightstand table before taking a seat on the end of the bed. Leo went to take a seat next to Mikey on the bed. He could see the orange clad turtle shifting nervously as he sat down.

The oldest took a sip of his tea while trying to figure out how to form his first sentence.

"Listen Mikey, I'm really sorry for earlier"

"No need too apologize bro, I was just making conversation, no big deal" Mikey gave Leo a sad smile.

"But it is a big deal, I shouldn't have questioned you like that, I should have just listened. I admit the topic kind of surprised me a little because I wasn't expecting it but I shouldn't have acted out like that"

"It's okay Leo, we're cool"

"I want you to trust me" Leo's free hand fell to mikey's thigh.

Mikey's cheeks heated up.

"I...I trust you"

"Then tell me what's going on with you" Leo started to massage his hand on Mikey thigh in a comforting matter. Not very comforting for Mikey though.

The younger turtle kept quiet, his gaze locked on the floor.

"Come on you can tell me" Leo assured.

"It's getting pretty late Leo, I think I'm gonna go to bed"

"Great, guess I'm sleeping in here tonight" Leo said. He crawled over the bed to put his cup on the nightstand befor laying down, his head placed on the pillows. A light blush made it over Mikey's face.

"Wha...what?" Mikey studdered.

Mikey's face heated up even more at Leo shifted position, hands were now resting under the pillow and his left knee was lifted, legs slightly apart. From Mikey's angle he could see right up his brothers crotch. He had to look away from his older brother to hide his emberessment.

"I'm going to stay here until you start talking" Leo explained plainly.

"You're kind of pressuring me here Leo" Mikey answered nervously.

"Yeah well, I don't know what else to do, I'm all out of ideas here Mikey!"

"Well sorry for being such a pain in the ass, I never asked you to play shrink in the first place you know!" Mikey snapped.

"You're my little brother Mikey and I want to help you with whatever there is you're going through"

"You can't help me with this Leo!"

Mikey got up from the bed and made direction towards the door, his plan was to bolt but before he could get a hold of the door handle Leo was standing infront of the door blocking it and locked it.

"Guess we'll be in here a while then" Leo said leaning his shoulder againgst the door frame.

"Move out of the way Leo"

"Why don't you tell me the problem and we'll see if I can help you or not?"

"You can't" Mikey's eyes locked on the floor.

"Let me be the judge" Leo was trying really hard to keep his voice calm.

"No!"

"Why not? What's the worst thing that could happen?"

Mikey didn't answer just kept staring at the floor.

"Tell me" Leo shouted.

Mikey clenched his fists, tears were threatening to leave his eyelids.

"TELL ME!"

Something in Mikey snapped. He flew forward and with brutal force slammed Leo's shell into the door with a loud thug, took a strong hold of the older turtles shoulders then locked his lips with his Leonardo's.

It took Leo a few seconds to prosses what had just happened but when the pieces finally got together panic took over. The turtle in blue desperaty tried to get away but he was stuck between his brother and the locked door behind him

_'Why did I have to lock the door?' _Leo thought to himself. He struggled with his left hand trying to reach the door handle. At the same time Leo could feel Mikey's tounge brushing againgst his bottom lip, demanding entrance.

Mikey's hands were now moving all over Leo's body, untying his brothers belt and pulled off the pads from his ellbows. Then he removed his own gear and let it drop to the floor without breaking the kiss.

Leo was just about to get a hold of the handle when Mikey grabbed his wrists, forcing Leo's hands up on each side of his head. The shock started to wear off as Leo could feel his body responding to the sudden attention he was given. Leo's arms started to relax in Mikey's iron hold. The smaller turtles tounge once again sweps over Leo's lips but this time the blue clad turtle didn't fight it. Leo's lips parted and Mikey's tounge imidiatly started dancing around Leo's sending shivers down the older brothers spine. Mikey broke the kiss and moved down to place kisses along Leonardo's neck. Soft moans escaped the olders lips as he moved his head aside to give Mikey more room. That's when Leo started to pay attention to the growing ache in between his legs. He needed to speed this up.

With all the power he could manage he succided to get his younger brother off of him. This was his chance to run while Mikey was struggeling to regain his balance but he didn't leave, instead he scooped Mikey up in his arms and threw him down on the bed then crawled on top of him.

Mikey's legs locked around Leo's hips as their lips met for another deep kiss.

The bigger turtles right arm rested next to the orange clad turtles head for support while his left hand made it's way down the front of Mikey's plastron.

Mikey moaned agaings Leo's mouth as the leaf green hand started to rub the inside of Mikey's thigh, the sound of the younger turtles exitement made Leonardo dissy with desire, he needed to hear more.

Leo broke the kiss to move his mouth to his brothers neck before moving up to Mikey's ear.

"Drop down for me Mikey" Leo said in a husky wisper.

Mikey groaned in pleasure, spread his legs and did as he was told. He let out a breath of relife as his throbbing member slid free from the tight hidingplace in his shell. Leo took a firm grip around Mikey's hard cock and started pumping it slowly up and down watching the precome leak from the tip.

Mikey buried his face in Leo's neck to smother the moand escaping his lips. With a loud grunt Leo let his dick drop down from his shell as well. He took a new grip around both of them and started stroking their cocks together.

A moment later Mikey pushed Leo onto his back and rolled on top of him. He leaned forward to give the turtle in blue a kiss on the mouth, the neck and then placed a trail of kisses down Leo's plastron. The older brother watched as Mikey kissed his way down to his groin. Leo could feel the hot breaths on his member as Mikey hovered over it.

Mikey kissed the tip before he went down to lick Leo's dick from the base and all the way back up. Leo's head shot back into the pillow as Mikey licked the precome from the sensitive tip.

Mikey took his own cock in his hand and started stroking it while he took the head of Leo's swollen erection into his mouth, sucking and rolling his tounge around it. Then moved back before taking more of Leo's cock in his mouth.

Leo spred his legs further apart, focusing on keeping his hips steady on the madrass and to not thrust into Mikey's welcoming heat. He could feel the pressure building and he knew he had to move away from Mikey's mouth soon.

Leo sat up and took a hold of the younger brothers shoulders to bring him back up. Mikey let Leo's dick drop from his mouth and met his brother for another lip-lock. They rolled over once more so Mikey was on his back again, without breaking the kiss.

That's when Mikey could feel something pressing againgst his entrence. Leo circled his tounge around Mike's as he pushed a thick finger inside his brother. Mikey's body tensed up. Leo broke the kiss to look at the orange clad turtles face.

"That...That stings a bit" Mikey admitted.

Leo retrieved his finger and gave Mikey a quick kiss before taking his own finger into his mouth, drenching it with saliva then brought it back to his lovers entrence while leaning his weight over on his right arm. The turtle in blue moved his digit around Mikey's ass before pushing past the tight ring of muscle, burying his finger deep inside his brother.

"How's that?" Leo asked holding his finger still so Mikey could adjust.

"It's better, still very wierd"

Leo gave Mikey a soft smile before he started to move his digit in and out of his brother. Mikey kept his eyes tightly shut as he slowly started to get used to the intrusion.

Leo pushed his finger as far in as it could then started to wiggle it, stretching Mikey on the inside.

Then the younger turtle gasped, left hand taking a deathgrip on Leo shoulder and his shell pressed down on the bed. Sparks of plesure whent trough Mikey's entire body blurring his mind.

Leo was very surprised by his brothers reaction but concern quickly took over, he kept his finger deadly still.

"Are you okay Mikey?"

"Do...do that a..again" Mikey studdered, breathing heavily.

Leo moved his finger tha same way he'd done moments before, searching for that spot. When he found it he stroked it a few times, making Mikey moan loudly. Then started a slow thrusting rythm in and out of Mikey's ass.

Leo lifted himself up, resting his weight on his legs allowing his other hand to take a hold of Mikey's neglected erection. Stroking it to the same rhythm as his finger was moving.

The blue clad turtle gave his lover a few quick strokes over his dick as he worked another finger into Mikey's body, stretching him even further.

"Come on Leo...need you now" Mikey wined.

"I don't want to hurt you Mikey"

"you wont, please...hurry" Mikey whimpered when Leo removed his hand, missing the contact.

Leo leaned forward and positioned himself over Mikey. He brought his right hand up to his mouth licking his palm then went to give his own member a few strokes, moisturizing it with the only lubricant they had avalible.

The tip of Leo's thick cock slipped inside.

Mikey wrapped his arms around Leo's neck bringing them as close as possible. Leo took a breath, holding still for a moment before pushing even further inside his brother.

When Leo was complitely buried inside he took a paus to let Mikey get used to his size.

Mikey nuzzled Leo's neck, encouraging him that it was okay to move.

Leo moved all the way back before thrusting back in, he kept a slow pace at first, enjoying the tightness around his member. He started to thrust faster but then suddenly he stopped and pulled out. Mikey didn't even get a chance to ask before he was turned around and placed on all four. Leo was quickly behind him, pushing back inside. This time he was thrusting fast, reaching around to pump Mikey's dick while slamming deep into his ass. Mikey's forhead hit the madrass as his sweet spot was poked repeatedly.

Letting out a scream of relise, everything went black as the wave of orgasm suddenly washed over Mikey. A few more thrusts and Leo shortly followed, filling his lover with his seed.

The two turtles collapsed on the bed, breating heavily. They took a minute to catch their breaths then Mikey got on his feet, removed the ruined sheets then crawled back in bed pulling a blanket with him. They wrapped the covers around them both with arms and legs tangeled together. The new found lovers just laid there in silence until they boh fell soundly asleep completely spent.

End.


End file.
